I always knew
by ABlaker
Summary: Siempre lo supe...- Susurre con tristeza. Hace mucho tiempo que Jade ya no era mia. Un One-Shot Jori, espero que les guste.


Hey... Yo de nuevo, traigo una historia que se me ocurrio hace una hora, la escribi y la subi...

Espero que les guste a ustedes, fans del Jori!(: Gracias a todos los que les gusto mi historia anterior y espero que esta tambien les guste! Gracias por leer.

Advertencia: Es relacion Chica/Chica. Si no te gusta... pues no leas vale!

* * *

**I always knew**

Apoye ambas manos en la orilla del barandal, cerré los ojos dejando que el aire del balcón golpeara mi rostros… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal? Recuerdo que yo siempre le di todo lo que pude, me entregue sin condiciones, sin exigirle demasiado, en el fondo sé que temía tanto que me dejara. Pase una mano acomodando a mi cabello que se ha revuelto con el aire. Recuerdo cuanto me costó conquistarla, cuan difícil fue acercarme la primera vez, verle a los ojos y encontrarme con ellos, recuerdo aquella primera mirada con dejes de desprecio, siempre temí no estar a su altura, a la altura de Jade West.

Mire a la calle, la gente que caminaba sin comprender lo que sucedía, porque estaba seguro que hoy seria el peor día de mi ahora patética vida. Sentí mi vista temblar, era inevitable no llorar, era inevitable no sentirse miserable, no sentir que lo mas importante en tu vida hoy te dejaría para siempre. Recuerdo las primeras palabras que cruzamos, le pregunte la hora porque no se me ocurrió otra forma de atraer su atención, le sonreí con altanería y ella me miro con fingida soberbia, supe que no le era indiferente. Pasaron los días, y ya no volví a necesitar una excusa para buscarla, bastaba con que me acercara a ella para sentir que se sentía bien junto a mí. Y jamás fui tan feliz. Me cito en este café, dijo que era importante, que no podía esperar más. Yo sabia de que se trataba, comencé a notarlo cuando nuestra relación se fue poniendo de mal en peor, y la única responsable fue ella.

Recuerdo aquella noche que lo descubrí, recuerdo a la perfección y con detalle ese preciso momento en que la perdí sin perderla, ese momento en que jure que haría todo por convencerla de que yo era el adecuado para ella… aun lo recuerdo y me duele con la misma intensidad.

_**-Flash back-**_

_Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde, yo iba conduciendo a casa de Vega porque Sikowitz nos había asignado una obra juntos, quise mostrarle lo que había escrito una tarde mientras pensaba en Jade y tenia esperanza en que le gustara. Curiosamente al llegar encontré el auto de Jade estacionado en la acera, y pensando en que estuvieran discutiendo o algo peor me baje a prisa, aun que en camino a la puerta me pregunte. ¿Por qué Jade vendría a ver a Tori? Me resulto algo sospechoso. Camine a la puerta y pude escuchar que gritaban, me acerque y vi la puerta entre abierta, estuve a punto de interrumpir cuando escuche algo que me dejo helado._

_-¿De verdad crees que estoy enamorada de ti?- Tori grito con bastante furia._

_-Si, así es, no le encuentro otra explicación a que siempre me estés mirando- Podía notar la molestia en la voz de Jade._

_-Pu-Pues te e-equivocas- Hablo Tori con inseguridad._

_-¿De verdad me crees tan estúpida para no darme cuenta?- Jade estaba de verdad furiosa._

_-¿De verdad tienes tanta soberbia para creer que me enamore de ti?- Tori bufo recuperando su molestia pero seguía sin sonar muy segura._

_-Eres idiota Vega, solo esto me faltaba… que te enamoraras de mi- Grito, notaba como comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Estuve apunto de entrar, estuve a punto de detenerlo todo pero algo me mantuvo inmóvil, y jamás me he arrepentido tanto de ello._

_-Basta… eso no es verdad, deja de decirlo- Grito Tori y me entro enorme curiosidad por verlas. Asome un poco la cabeza y las vi, Jade tenia a Tori acorralada contra las escaleras y le apretaba las muñecas como si quisiera arrancárselas._

_-¿Por qué sigues negándolo?- Grito con ansias y desesperación mientras acercaba su rostro al de Tori, mi corazón comenzó a enloquecer._

_-Por que te equivocas… y suéltame que me lastimas- Tori hablo fuerte y forcejeo con Jade, sin embargo ella no la soltó al contrario. Pude notar también como la voz de Tori había sonado quebrada, ella había comenzado a llorar._

_-¿De verdad me equivoco?- Jade dejo de gritar para solo hablar fuerte. – ¿De verdad no sientes nada por mi?- Su rostro estaba tan cerca, tuve tantas ganas de gritar, de interrumpir aquello, pero de nuevo no lo hice._

_Tori se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos que me parecieron eternos antes de que Jade hablara. –Pues demuéstralo- Exigió aprisionando violentamente sus labios a los de Tori. En ese momento mi corazón se detuvo en seco y comenzó a faltarme la respiración. Y esa no fue lo peor, lo peor llego cuando Tori dejo de forcejear y comenzó a responder al beso de Jade con la misma violencia y desesperación, un par de segundo después Jade soltó sus muñecas para tomarla de su cintura y apretarla a su cuerpo, Tori solo se abrazó a su cuello y yo no lo pude soportar mas, mis piernas comenzaron a moverse hacia el otro lado, comencé a huir del dolor que me punzaba con fuerzas y no me dejaba respirar. Me subí a mi auto, lo encendí mientras una sonrisa amarga se formaba en mis labios… Jade solo se divertía con Tori, yo seguía siendo su novio y el amor de su vida, solo debía convencerla de ello y todo estaría bien._

_**-Fin del Flash Back-**_

Me senté en una mesa y tapando mi rostro deje que las lágrimas escurrieras, como si con ello me sacara los sentimientos que llevo dentro. Era verdad que me porte con seguridad, con soberbia, creí estar seguro de que jamás me dejaría y ese fue un gran error. Desde aquel día comencé a restarle importancia a las miradas que Tori y ella se dirigían con complicidad, comencé a portarme posesivo sin ser celoso, solo frente a Tori la besaba tan frenéticamente para que ella notara que yo era el único amor de Jade y siempre funcionaba, siempre Tori terminaba yéndose de la mesa o del lugar donde estábamos. Sin embargo Jade comenzó a cambiar, poco a poco dejo de ser tan agresiva y solo se portaba así cuando se sentía ofendida, comenzó a dejar de despedirse con un beso, dejo de cogerme la mano, dejo de ir a visitarme cuando estaba aburrida, y cuando yo la invitaba a salir, siempre estaba ocupada, y entonces no lo soporte mas, las discusiones se volvieron tan frecuentes, que llegue a dudar de lo que sentía y entonces terminamos, entonces deje que aquella noche se marchara y con ella el error mas grande de mi vida se volvió inevitable.

Cuando considere las cosas, cuando creí que podría conquistarla de nuevo, ella dejo de interesarse en mí. Trate de acercarme, trate de hablarle, trate de que me considerara su amigo, trate de robarle un beso y todo lo que gane fue una cita en un café para que me rechazara definitivamente.

-Disculpe señor… ¿Se encuentra bien?- Pregunto la mesera tocándome el hombro. Yo me enderece y me seque los ojos algo eufórico.

-Estoy bien- Susurre terminando de secarme los ojos.

Ella se marcho y entonces la vi. Vi a Jade caminar con seguridad hacia mí, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, con una mirada llena de una intensa luz que jamás tuvo conmigo.

Me sonrió, y le devolví la sonrisa torcida. Ella se sentó.

Nos miramos un segundo. –Supongo que te imaginas para que te cite aquí- Ella hablo con calma y seguridad.

-Quiero creer que estoy equivocado- Baje un segundo la mirada.

-Beck… sabes que las palabras nunca se me dieron bien- Hablo algo dura.

-Pues entonces finjamos que nunca paso todo esto y volvamos a ser como antes- No supe ni porque dije eso.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Esperaba que fuera una conversación amistosa, pero creo que será mas difícil de lo que creí- Hablo tratando de relajar su voz.

-No lo entiendes Jade, no quiero que terminemos definitivamente- Hable subiendo un poco la voz.

-Beck, hace mucho que terminamos definitivamente, yo ya no siento mas ese amor que alguna vez sentí- Ella trataba de estar tranquila, podía notar como trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Entonces déjame conquistarte de nuevo- Las palabras salía de mi boca sin que pudiera evitarlo.

-Olvídalo Beck, ya estoy con alguien más- Y entonces la ira y el miedo se desataron en mí.

-Siempre lo supe…- Susurre. –Maldito el día en que Tori se metió en nuestras vidas- Susurre con sorna si entiendo las lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilízate, las cosas no fueron así… y si vas a culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mi- Ella hablo con el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-No, se cuando comenzó, esa noche que le reclamaste, esa noche que Tori te enveneno por los ojos, ella se metió en medio de nosotros dos- Sentía que no me podría controlar.

-Suficiente Beck, te soporto todo excepto que hables así de Tori y no, no fue su culpa, yo comencé a sentirme así desde el día que ella me confronto, desde antes… yo había comenzado a amarla- Ella había elevado la voz.

-No puedes decirme que la amas…- Susurre con tristeza.

-Lo siento Beck- La tranquilidad volvió en sus palabras. –La amo- Las palabras salieron tan seguras y con cierta ternura que nunca hubo entre nosotros. Fue hasta entonces que lo comprendí todo, Jade hace mucho que no me pertenencia, y peor aun, hace mucho mas que su corazón ya no me pertenecía.

-Entiendo…- Susurre con tristeza y resignación. –Siempre lo supe, siempre temí que fuera así- Mi vista comenzó a nublarse, y un dolor mucho más agudo que el anterior invadió mi cuerpo. –Te perdí para siempre- Susurre con dolor.

-Lo siento Beck… eres una buena persona, pero no puedo sentir mas por ti que una buena amistad- Ella extendió su mano y cogió la mía.

-Lo se- Dije apagado. –Lo se…-Fue lo ultimo que salió de mis labios frete a ella. Jade me sonrió con nostalgia y luego se levanto y se fue. Tras ella todas mis ilusiones y mis fuerzas… pero debía sobrevivir, al fin de cuentas… Soy Beck Oliver.

Gracias por leer... Un review si les gusto!


End file.
